Epic Mickey vs SpongeBob SquarePants
Two characters of cartoons and videogames, with a sidekick and a Brush and a Spatula as main weapons prepare to fight until the death!, Who can win? Introduction Sky: Into the fiction exist many peoples with a main weapon... Anti-Sky: And today two characters with a main weapon, of cartoons and videogames with a sidekick prepare to fight against eachother! Jack: And this two guys are Epic Mickey, the protagonist of the eponymous game! Hunter: And SpongeBob SquarePants, the most famous Sponge of Nickelodeon! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are screaming and clapping in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS.... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Epic Mickey is walking down the street until he saw a Sponge laughing with a really annoying laugh (Who was SpongeBob). Epic Mickey ends angrily with the Laugh and decide use the Paintbrush shooting Thinner at SpongeBob who however stop his Laugh and noticed it, dodging the Thinner making it end melting a street wall as SpongeBob looks Epic Mickey scared but he suddenly said. SpongeBob: Hey mouse, why did you melt that? You almost killed me! Epic Mickey: You're laugh is so annoying, I'll kill you sponge! SpongeBob: Well bring it on mouse! I'm ready! SpongeBob suddenly took out his Spatula, but Epic Mickey decide use his Paintbrush to counters the weaon SpongeBob has. SHOWTIME!!! Fight SpongeBob jumped at Epic Mickey trying to slash him but Epic Mickey jumped in aside and tried to shoot Thinner at SpongeBob who dodged it but Epic Mickey end melting SpongeBob's Spatula who threw the Spatula in the ground and SpongeBob was crying. SpongeBob: MY SPATULA, YOU WILL PAY THAT MOUSE! SpongeBob use his Karate Gear and is making Karate Chopes, chopping at Mickey hurting him until SpongeBob decide do a roundhouse kick kicking the mouse, sending Epic Mickey to fly against a wall. Epic Mickey then decide do a Spin Attack, spinning attacking SpongeBob stunning him and then Epic Mickey tried to melt SpongeBob with the Thinner but he misses. SpongeBob recovers and decide pull out his Jellyfish catching Epic Mickey throwing him to a wall. Epic Mickey recovers and SpongeBob shoots bubbles at him with his bubble wand but Epic Mickey is melting the Bubbles with the Thinner so SpongeBob decide stop. Epic Mickey then tried to melt SpongeBob with the Thinner but SpongeBob is dodging until decide becomes into the Quickster and is punching Mickey many times running speedblitzing Epic Mickey, and Epic Mickey try to melt SpongeBob with Thinner but he dodges and stoled Mickey's Paintbrush. SpongeBob: Time to kill you mouse! SpongeBob shoots Thinner at Epic Mickey, who dodged it and suddenly grabs his Paintbrush removing it of SpongeBob's hand and recovers it kicking SpongeBob away. SpongeBob pulled out the Magic Page and started writing on it but Epic Mickey uses The Thinner melting it. SpongeBob suddenly uses his Magic Pencil creating many creatures to attack Epic Mickey who use his Paintbrush melting them. SpongeBob then try to erase Epic Mickey with the Pencil but Epic Mickey dodged and shoots Thinner at the Pencil melting it. SpongeBob then decide becomes into Invincibubble throwing alot of punches at Mickey until punched him to a wall shooting bubbles at him with his Antena but Epic Mickey melts them with the Thinner. SpongeBob then decide use his Electric Guitar and flies becoming into a Goofy Goober Rock. SpongeBob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK! SpongeBob shoots lasers at Mickey from his guitar who dodges and try to melt him with the Thinner but SpongeBob is dodging. Epic Mickey then decide create a Television showing Mickey Mouse cartoons distracting SpongeBob and Epic Mickey melts SpongeBob with the Thinner who screamed into fear. K.O! Epic Mickey walks away. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS.... EPIC MICKEY!!! Final Point Sky: Looks like a mouse melted a Sponge to his death! Anti-Sky: Epic Mickey first than nothing is smarter, equal toonforce, reality warping, also can ignore SpongeBob's durability with Thinner, has a fast reaction speed and is experienced! Jack: SpongeBob just as only advantages has strenght, equal on toonforce, and durability! Rock: However, Epic Mickey can just ignore SpongeBob's durability with the Thinner to melt him! Hunter: Looks like SpongeBob ends up in an EPIC End being melted! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Epic Mickey +Reaction Speed +Experienced +Reaction Speed -Strenght -Speed +Smarter +Ignores SpongeBob's durability with Thinner -Durability =Toonforce +Reality Warping Losser SpongeBob SquarePants +Strenght +Durability -Thinner ignores his durability -Dumber =Toonforce -Basically almost everythingCategory:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Skyblazero